


kita, kamarnya, dan langit itu

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Perang Dunia II, female!Ireland, historikal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamar Ireland, 1940. Usai Blitzkrieg, England merangsek ke dalamnya dengan selembar peta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kita, kamarnya, dan langit itu

**hetalia** © **hidekazu himaruya**  
_penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. fanfiksi dibuat hanya untuk keperluan bersenang-senang.  
_ canon. setting: perang dunia ii. historical/romance.

#

Ireland pamit untuk membuatkan secangkir teh. Seychelles barusan meminta jenis yang hitam, hanya untukmemuaskan rasa penasarannya, _apa yang membuat England kecanduan?_ Lalu ia ditinggal sendirian, di tepi kasur yang kosong dari apapun, bahkan bantal sekalipun. Ruang tamu yang penuh dengan orang-orang Ireland sendiri membuatnya harus berada di sini, bertamu dengan status pribadi.

Langit itu, kini kelabu. Sepertinya ada banyak debu yang menyeberang dan turut mendorong langit Irlandia untuk turut bersedih pula, lengkap dengan jejak-jejak pedih yang dibawa para penyintas yang mencoba menyelamatkan diri ke Dublin, seperti yang Seychelles lihat saat tiba di sini.

Seychelles memandangi isi kamar itu, begitu sepi. Ireland benar-benar meninggalkannya dan tidur di kantor, seperti yang dikatakan Wales saat mereka bertemu di pesawat darurat tadi malam. Gadis itu juga tak bisa tenang ketika saudara-saudaranya digempur—terutama si tetua, England—sehingga ia pun melarikan diri pada orang-orang yang bisa ia anggap nyaman. Kenetralannya membuat dia tak bisa leluasa menyeberang batas ke tempat saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Ireland datang dan mendorong pintu yang berderit. “Hei, Sey ...,” katanya, agak pelan. Teh pun diletakkan di depan Seychelles, di atas meja kerja. “Baru ingat. Setengah jam sebelum kaudatang tadi, England menelepon.”

“Apa katanya?”

“Dia sedang menuju ke sini. Tetapi dia tidak bisa lama-lama. Mungkin pembicaraan kalian akan dilanjutkan lain kali.”

“Eh?” Seychelles baru saja menyeruput minumannya. “Kukira dia tidak jadi datang ....”

“Dia kedengarannya sangat terburu-buru ... dan barangkali akan pergi lagi setelah ini.”

Seychelles mengangguk maklum. Ia membiarkan tehnya terus mengepul.

Ireland pun kembali keluar, berurusan dengan orang-orangnya entah hingga kapan. Seychelles meletakkan beberapa barangnya, menaruhnya di bawah tempat tidur dan sebagian di atas meja. Sebuah buku dikeluarkannya, barangkali ini benar-benar dibutuhkan England.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu didorong dengan kasar. Sejurus kemudian Seychelles langsung disambar oleh seseorang yang datang dengan kertas-kertas yang tak tersusun rapi, sama seperti rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

“Cepat, sini, mana bukunya?!”

“Oh, he—hei, kau ini! Pelan-pelan masuknya! Yang sopan! Apa-apaan, sih, membuatku kaget saja ....” Seychelles mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memeluk buku barusan dengan satu tangannya.

England mengacak rambutnya dengan cepat. Dia duduk dengan menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur yang keras. Kertas-kertas barusan dia letakkan begitu saja di samping tubuhnya.

Dia usap wajahnya berkali-kali. “Maaf, aku hanya bisa bicara sebentar denganmu. Itu pun hanya untuk hal ini. Aku diburu waktu. Aku sendirian, ‘Chelle.”

Seychelles pun berdiri di depan meja, bersandar pada tepiannya. “Aku mengerti. Tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian juga. Berapa negara ada di bawahmu, ha?” Alisnya mengerut tajam. Seychelles kemudian menggeleng.

“Ini bukunya,” ucapnya, mengalah untuk mengakhiri perdebatan baru. Ia pun duduk di samping England.

“Sudahlah. Kita bicarakan hal-hal sepele nanti saja. Sekarang bantu aku. Aku butuh kau.”

“Negeriku, tepatnya,” tanggap Seychelles enteng, sebentar ia memutar bola mata. “Buku ini memang cuma catatan tanganku, tapi aku membuatnya sejak pertama kali kau dan France mengajariku menulis. Ada perubahan-perubahan dan banyak data pulau-pulauku yang tidak bisa didapat di sumber lain.”

Buku yang diberikan cukup tebal. Sampulnya keras tapi tua, terkelupas dan menguning. England secara acak membuka bagian tengah, tetapi menutupnya kembali.

“Aku butuh Victoria,” terang England, tegas. “Aku juga butuh lebih banyak landasan untuk urusan pengisian bahan bakar. Pertarungan di Afrika perlu banyak posisi tambahan agar aku bisa melancarkan serangan yang lebih rapi dan terkontrol untuk tempat-tempat yang dihabisi Italy bersaudara, juga—segera—Germany bersaudara.”

“Baterai, kantong-kantong pertahanan—sudah direncanakan?” Seychelles mengangkat alis.

England maju ke meja dan menyingkirkan cangkir teh Ireland. Dibentangkannya peta yang kumal, ditariknya Seychelles cepat. “Bagian mana yang tepat menurutmu?”

Seychelles menatap sebentar, tetapi langsung menunjuk pada area di atas titik besar berwarna merah berlabel Victoria. “Tempat ini. Pulau Mahe. Perhatikan ... bukankah ini cocok untuk melindungi pelabuhan Victoria? Ini. Area sekitar titik ini ... Pointe Conan, baterai pertahanan cocok dilokasikan di sini.”

England mengetukkan jarinya di atas bibir. “Oke. Bisa. Segera. Saran lain?”

“Tempat perhentian untuk _seaplane_ ....” Seychelles menyusuri peta dengan jarinya. “Ste. Anne, kembangkan bagian sana untuk tempat pengisian bahan bakar atau perbaikan ... bagaimana?”

“Segera dilakukan.” England pun mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari sakunya, saku dari baju yang sudah lusuh dan terkena debu-debu reruntuhan. Buku catatan itu pun sangat kusut dan seperti pernah terendam. Tangannya menggoreskan pensil dengan gemetaran, tulisannya hampir tak terbaca. “Baiklah. Kurasa ini cukup. Pengembangan selanjutnya akan kulakukan sendiri di lapangan dengan bantuan bukumu. Barangkali konsultasi padamu akan diadakan ... jika aku sempat. Sisanya, untuk hal yang lebih lanjut untuk keperluan keseluruhan perang, diskusikan saja dengan Kabinet.”

Seychelles mengembuskan napas. _Lelaki ini ...._

“Tapi kau, tetap di sini dulu,” titah England sambil menunjuk lantai. “Tinggali rumah Ireland. Jangan ke London dulu sebelum keadaan lebih aman. Kau tidak tahu kapan pesawat penghancur Germany akan mendesing di telingamu.”

Seychelles mengerutkan hidungnya. “Tahu begini aku tidak akan datang ke sini.”

“Mana mungkin kusuruh delegasi Kabinet Perang datang ke Victoria di tengah-tengah keadaan seperti ini, lalu berkonsultasi padamu? Kau juga sedang tidak sibuk,” cetus England, mendengus sinis. Namun lelaki itu tampak menyesal, bahunya melemas saat menatap Seychelles yang terus bergeming di hadapannya. England mengacaukan rambutnya lagi. “Yah ... bukan bermaksud—”

Seychelles mengangguk. “Sudahlah, aku mengerti, Tuan Menyebalkan. Pergilah. Aku akan menunggu hingga perintahmu turun agar aku bisa ke London.” Seychelles pun menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, berpura-pura bersungut-sungut tetapi England sepertinya tak terlalu terpengaruh.

“... Ya.”

England berpamitan dengan bertukar anggukan. Seychelles mendekat lagi ke jendela, terlihat England yang terburu-buru melompat masuk ke dalam truk militer dan truk itu pun menderu cepat meninggalkan debu.

Langit itu, masih mendung.

**Author's Note:**

> note:
> 
> * pulau mahe, ste. anne memang jadi basis penting inggris dan sekutunya. seychelles juga punya peran di wwii, bahkan ada tentara yang turut berkontribusi juga karena waktu itu mereka masih berada di bawah kekuasaan inggris (seychelles baru merdeka tahun 1976).
> 
> * rekomendasi bacaan singkat tentang peran seychelles di wwii: `kreolmagazine: the role of seychelles in world war ii`
> 
> * tambahan: setting fanfik ini adalah bulan september 1940, beberapa hari setelah serangan kilat jerman di london


End file.
